The present invention relates to hand-held flashlights.
Conventional hand-held flashlights are designed mainly for structural improvement for transportation of the flashlight, neglecting innovations for other functions. For instance, Patent No. 87206191 disclosed a multiple-purpose flashlight that only has modified the structure of existing hand-held flashlights to be more convenient to carry about, freeing both hands. However, this flashlight only offers an on-off function and long distance light focusing by virtue of a reflecting cup and transparent cover. It cannot provide illumination of short distance in a 360-degree sector and other functions, such as needed for distress signals.
The present invention is generally directed to solving the problems of existing hand-held flashlights, which only offer an on-off function and long distance focusing illumination.
A hand-held flashlight in accordance with the present invention may be applicable for illumination of both long distance and unfocused lateral light dispersion through among other things a telescoping movement of a transparent portion of the flashlight from the body of the flashlight.
The flashlight in a preferred embodiment may have a head with a head-case, a transparent cover and a reflecting cup along with a transparent cylinder on a rear end of the head, the cylinder being tightly yet sliding coupled with the body. The transparent cylinder may operate in sliding cooperation with the body of the flashlight along a concentric axial center. The flashlight may have battery cells, a cell holder, and an end cap.
The body of flashlight may include a body-case that is a fluid tight coupling with the transparent cylinder and has fluid tight joints with bottom cap. Between the lamp cartridge and cell holder, there may be an electrical connection means between the lamp and cells and a means to provide an on-off function.
The bottom cap may be fitted tight with the body-case, and there may be an attachment of cell holder inside the bottom cap that is used for connection of the positive pole and negative pole of the cells.
There may be a through hole in said head-case or in the bottom cap or elsewhere on the flashlight, where an exhaust unit can be fitted and sealed that can regulate air pressure generated inside the flashlight due telescoping movement such stretching out and drawing back flashlight components.
The exhaust unit can be located anywhere on the flashlight and may be on the head-case where it comprises a knob fitted inside a through hole for air permeation, a cone spring, a copper pad and E-shaped pad, for retention of the spring and to maintain a spring tension. A rubber ring for sealing may be provided between the inner wall of through hole and permeation knob, or the exhaust unit can be arranged on the bottom cap and comprises a plug that fits into said through hole through a rib plate. An attached piece is provided between said plug and the wall of through hole that can move inside the through hole. And seal ring is placed between said attached piece and the wall of through hole.
There may be some lugs on the outer wall of said lamp cartridge corresponding to some lugs on the inner wall of the transparent cylinder allowing them to rotate together. The flashlight may have at least three working modes such as an ON, FLASH, and OFF mode.
The telescoping action of the hand-held flashlight illumination may allow for a focused illumination in one position or configuration and a dispersed lateral or 360-degree sector illumination in another configuration. The transparent cylinder may slidable with relation to the body allowing a stretching and pushing back between the flashlight body and the head. The air pressure generated due to stretching and pushing may be regulated by virtue of exhaust unit.
Illumination of a 360-degree sector of hand-held flashlight can be realized with the use of transparent cylinder.
The flashlight may have multiple operation modes of lighting by virtue of the design of ON, FLASH and OFF contacts in the circuit board to meet different demands of users.